Am I Weak?
by Bunny-Chan The Kick-Ass Ninja
Summary: Itachi is sleeping until a loud crash awakes him. Itachi, knowing only one person who could cause such a loud noise, heads outside to the training grounds near the hideout. When he gets there, the one who caused the noise asks if she is weak.ItaSaku


**Yesh, I am back with a new oneshot although this time I chose to try my luck with a ItaSaku oneshot. Normally I do SasuSaku pairings but hopefully this oneshot will be good too! I worked hard on it so as always NO FLAMING!!**

**Notice: Itachi is OOC**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto I wouldn't be writing these oneshots. So no, I do not own Naruto.**

**Summary: Itachi is sleeping until a loud crash awakes him. Itachi, knowing only one person who could cause such a loud noise, heads outside to the training grounds near the hideout. When he gets there, the one who caused the noise asks if she is weak. What will his answer be? ItaSaku**

Currently, it was 6 in the morning. Itachi ,along with the rest of the Akatsuki ,was sleeping. They all had their own rooms except Itachi. He now shared a room with his girlfriend Sakura.

Everything was quiet and still until a loud crash broke the peaceful silence.

Itachi, who was a light sleeper, groaned. Only one person could be the cause of that crash.

Itachi looked toward the other side of the bed and was met with an empty space. He rose from the comfort of the bed with a sigh and threw on a shirt. With another sigh, he exited the room and headed strait towards the exit of the Akatsuki's well-hidden base.

Once he was out the door he walked to a field they used for training. It was close by so it didn't take him that long to get there.

When he arrived to his destination he was met with destruction. It looked like a war had been held there. Trees were uprooted and crushed while the ground was covered in craters. Among all the debris stood a certain cherry blossom.

Sakura was panting and she looked exhausted. Pieces of tree bark littered her hair only to be wiped off by her a second later.

"You over-worked yourself again didn't you?" Itachi asked as a frowned placed itself upon his handsome face. "I don't know what your talking about." Sakura answered as she swayed a bit. "You know I hate it when you lie to me." Itachi said as the frown on his face deepened. " But I feel fine!" Sakura insisted pathetically. "Sakura..." Itachi warned. Sakura, realizing she had lost the argument sighed.

"Itachi-kun?" Sakura asked quietly. "Yes my cherry blossom?" Itachi answered although he was pretty sure he knew what she was about to ask. "Am I...weak?"she asked as she looked at the ground sadly.

That question always plagued her mind. She always feared that she was still weak. She was always worried about being a failure. She felt like she truly was useless.

Itachi was angry. Not at her though, he could never be angry at his fragile,little blossom. She was his world after all. Sasuke,however, was the one he was enraged with. Itachi knew that Sasuke was the one who made her so insecure and doubtful about her strength. Sakura had told Itachi about how Sasuke berated her. In all honesty, Itachi wanted to kill him for making Sakura, _his_ Sakura, so self-conscience.

'Foolish little brother.' Itachi thought angrily.

"Itachi-kun?" Sakura called out weakly, successfully bringing him out of his thoughts.

"Sakura-chan how many times must I tell you?" He asked softly as he walked towards her small body and embraced her. "You are not weak. Just look around; you are the reason all these trees are destroyed and you are the reason the ground is covered in craters." He continued as his eyes softened. She always had such a strong affect on him.

"I know but..." She trailed off. "Sakura-chan you caused all this destruction and if that is not enough proof for you, the entire Akatsuki is scared of you. Especially when your angry!" Itachi exclaimed as he thought about the damage her punches could cause.

He remembered the day that Deidara had made the mistake of calling her pinky. She had gotten so ticked off that once she was done beating the crap out of him he was unidentifiable and the rest of the Akatsuki members had nightmares for a week. Hell, even Pein was traumatized by the experience!

Itachi shuddered at the memory.

Suddenly a laugh rang throughout the training ground. Itachi let a smile cross his features. Sakura's laugh was so beautiful.

"Thanks Itachi-kun." Sakura said as she pecked him on the lips softly. "You will never know how much you mean to me."Sakura said sweetly.

"Then why don't you show me?" Itachi said seductively. Sakura giggled and before she knew it, Itachi placed his warm lips on her's hungrily.

Kisame,who had decided to go train for awhile, walked in on the kissing couple.

"Hey get a roo--"Kisame said before he was cut off in mid-sentence due to two kunais whizzing past him.

"Finish that sentence..." Itachi growled. "And die." Sakura said as she cracked her knuckles threateningly.

Kisame,feeling the killing intent surrounding the two, whimpered and ran off. As far as he was concerned, training could wait. He was obviously in no hurry to die.

"Now. Where were we?" Itachi asked sexily once he was sure Kisame was gone. Then he placed his hungry lips back on Sakura's and they continued the heavy make-out session.

For the next few hours, anyone who was unlucky enough to enter the training ground would leave blushing, twitching, or whimpering.

**Well that was my ItaSaku oneshot. Honestly, I am rather proud of it but I dunno. Yesh I am aware that Itachi was OOC but I don't think it iz possible 2 make a romance fic with him in character -.- Well I hope you liked it and remember...READ AND REVIEW AND NO FLAMES ****PLZ! D**


End file.
